The Lopez Peirce Aviary
by mamadelia
Summary: Set a few years after high school; one March weekend changes Santana and Brittany's lives and their priorities forever. Fluffy Brittana future fic. Santana / Brittany Romance
1. Chapter 1

Brittany sang quietly as she stirred the chopped tomatoes into the minced beef now bubbling on the stove. José was perched firmly on her hip dozing contently against her porcelain skined shoulder. As she danced slowly around the kitchen, adding herbs and seasonings to the pan as she went, she smiled appreciatively at the calming influence of Van Morrison's 'Days Like This' as the music filled the room. With one hand she flicked the hob off and pushed the pan to the back.

Opening the top kitchen draw, gathering the cutlery to lay the table she heard the front door catch and light footsteps on the wood flooring of the hall.

Dropping her brief case on the kitchen floor next to the door Santana took in the aroma of Italian cooking.

"Wow, something smells great"

José murmured and nuzzled his head back into Brittany.

"Look José, aunty San is home from work" Brittany smiled walking over to the Latina beauty before kissing her hello.

"Hello handsome" Santana said looking at Brittany questioningly, all the time running the back of her fingers along the top of the baby's head.

"Your brother dropped him off earlier. He wants some time with Susie this weekend and asked me if we would watch him for a couple of days".

"Are they alright?" Santana asked concern obvious in her voice.

"I'm not sure. He seemed kind of wound up but you know he would never talk to me" Brittany looked a little sad as she spoke.

Santana slipped off her jacket, hanging it casually over the back of a kitchen chair. "Don't worry babe, he's even more emotionally defunct than me!"

"Wow, that really is saying something isn't it José" Brittany laughed which to her delight was followed by a chuckle from the infant.

"Seriously, he's like four months old and he's already ganging up on me with you. I thought I was going to be his favourite aunt". Santana pouted at José.

"Well San, what can I say... the boy has taste"

Santana smiled at the sight in front of her before she quickly blushed.

"Go to Aunty San" Brittany purred as she handed the bundle over gently. "Dinners nearly ready I just need to put some pasta on".

Santana looked slightly awkward as she stood in the kitchen with the baby at full arms length. Tipping her head to one side she eyes the child suspiciously.

"What is aunty B making you listen to little man?" Santana said trying desperately to keep a straight face.

"It's Van Morrison and he likes it".

Brittany walked over to Santana with a glass of ice tea, putting it onto the table next to them.

"He was kind of upset when he was dropped off but the songs seem to comfort him" Brittany spoke softly but with a sad worry in her eyes that Santana rarely saw.

Santana simply nodded embracing the baby slowly rocking to the music.

Brittany scurried around the kitchen placing Spaghetti in a pan and pulling freshly baked bread out of the oven.

"I think he's asleep. What should I do?"

"Seriously San?"

"Right, yeah, I'll put him down". Santana walked over to the travel basket she had spied in the corner of the kitchen. She tucked José in with a soft white blanket and tenderly kissed his head.

The kitchen was large with a counter roughly dividing the room in two. One side was full of cream painted units, black granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. The other side had a large scrub wood kitchen table surrounded by eight chapel chairs, a tweed covered sofa and a large kitchen dresser. The Walls were covered in photos and paintings all in different frames, all showing the same handful of people.

Santana sat at the table picking up her iphone and putting it on silent.

"Wow Britt, this looks great" she smiled as the blonde placed the meal on the table in front of her.

"So how was your day dear" Brittany said as she sat next to Santana before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter. "I feel like a 1950's housewife".

Santana shook her head a little but a grin appeared barely visible at the corners of her mouth.

"Things are good. I went through last week takings and we are up on last quarter already so..."

"What about the dancers for Saturday? Is it all sorted?"

"Yes B, Mercedes has all the entertainment under control for the rest of March and April. I told them we wouldn't be in until Monday afternoon. But, then again" Santana sat back in her chair looking over at the baby basket "that was before I found out we were being invaded by Squirt over there. Maybe a weekend working in a club full of Lima losers might just be more tempting than a weekend of smelly diapers".

"Don't listen to her little man" Brittany said smiling at Santana. "This will be great – we can spoil him rotten all weekend".

They dug into the pasta with enthusiasm. "This is really good Britt" Santana said pouring them both a glass of white wine.

"I know. I can't believe I used to try and cook from recipes. It's so much easier just to make it us as you go along!"

Brittany twirled her fork around her plate, her eyes focused in the condensation forming on her wine glass. Santana saw her glazed expression and smiled at the blonde.

"Earth to Britt"

"Sorry, I was just thinking. We should really plant a spaghetti tree in the garden. There's plenty of room and I love pasta".

Santana looked away sceptically before snapping her attention back to the blonde noting that she was indeed being serious.

"There are just no words B" Santana said secretly delighted that Brittany hadn't changed that much since high school.

* * *

Santana woke up and looked at the red light on the alarm clock. 3:42am. She could immediately sense she was alone and as she rolled over the bed sheets felt cold. Swinging her legs out of bed she walked out of the bedroom and down the wide staircase. As she walked bare foot through the house she realised she was following the faint sound of music. She walked quietly into the lounge and stood momentarily by the door. The lounge was dark, lit only by the flickering flame from the fire. The lounge had a calm feel to it. It was a large room but it felt snug in the way they Brittany had decorated, each of the sofas and chairs slightly miss matched from the other, thick plush drapes framing the sash windows and if you looked closely enough, little duck ornaments dotted about.

Brittany was in the middle of the room with José cuddled close to her chest. She had her eyes closed but she danced beautifully in front of the crackling fireplace. Brittany dressed in duck patterned PJ bottoms and a black vest top still looked elegant and José almost glowed in a bright yellow sleep suit which Santana could just make out was also covered in ducks. Santana smiles wistfully looking at how Brittany had dressed him up for bed.

Santana walked up to the vision making a little noise so as not to scare them by her approach. Running her arm around Brittany's waste and placing a hand on José's back, rubbing gentle circles as she did, she looked into the blue eyes twinkling at her.

"He woke up. I've fed him and changed him but he wouldn't settle. I think he is missing his mummy and daddy. We thought some music and a dance might help".

Santana said nothing, smiling she started dancing with Brittany and José.

As they leisurely danced in the middle of the room Santana sang along softly to the music as José rested his head on the pillow created where his aunt's bodies touched.

_Don't stray_  
_Don't ever go away_  
_I should be much to smart for this_  
_You know it gets the better_  
_Of me sometimes_  
_When you and I collide_  
_I fall into an ocean of you_  
_Pull me out in time_  
_Don't let me drown_  
_Let me down_  
_I say its all because of you_

As she sings Santana kisses the top of José's head, stroking his dark hair softly and taking in the intoxicating baby smell.

_and here I go  
Losing my control  
I'm practising your name  
So I can say it to your face it doesn't seem right  
To look you in the eye  
And let all the things you mean to me  
Come tumbling out my mouth indeed its time  
Tell you why  
I say its infinately true  
Say you'll stay  
Don't come and go  
Like you do  
Sway my way  
_

Resting her forehead against Brittany's Santana smiles the most contented smile Brittany has seen in months. They continue to 'sway' as the haunting sound of Bic Runga sweeps the room. As her breath deepens Santana kisses Brittany softly, taking in her soft pink lips. The blonde smile's into the kiss as Santana gently nibbles Brittany's bottom lip opening her eyes as she does. Her hazel eyes say everything to Brittany that Santana rarely puts into words. Their kiss quickly becomes more passionate. The familiarity of the kiss makes it no less electric. Their dance continues as does Brittany's free hand running along Santana's honey skin which contrasts beautifully against her oversized (yet short) white nightshirt.

They pull back and look at each other as a small coo comes from the bundle which is contently snuggled on their chests. The both look down instantly and laugh quietly as José sucks his thumb, gargling but sleeping soundly. Santana kisses Brittany again never taking her eyes from the blonde before she takes her hand and leads her temporary family back up the stairs leaving the calm of the music still playing in the lounge.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down stairs Brittany is met with the smell of pancakes and coffee. Her blonde hair looks a little like she has been dragged through a hedge backwards but she almost skips as she comes to the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning beautiful" she says as she strolls into the kitchen.

"Morning baby" Santana replies

"Oh, morning Santana – I didn't see you there" Brittany bursts out laughing

Santana rolls her eyes "It never gets old does it"

"Nope"

The table is laid out with hot croissants, juice, coffee and cereals. In the middle a vase is filled with yellow Tulips.

"I thought I would treat you for a change" Santana said shaking a baby bottle like a cocktail.

Brittany picked José up and carried him to the table. The former Cheerio's sat down to the breakfast feast with José perched on Brittany's knee happily drinking from his bottle.

"This is wicked, thanks San" Brittany said pulling her croissant apart and spreading butter on the steaming pastry.

"So what are we going to do today? Santana asked looking at the baby. "What is it that kids do?"

"Don't worry San, I've got it sussed. We're taking him to the petting zoo" Brittany beamed.

"Oh hell no" Santana said instantly "The last time we went there we ended up paying for them to build a new duck enclosure after you smuggled all the ducklings out in your coat".

"Even more reason to take him. It will be his first visit to the Lopez Peirce Aviary" said in her deadpan manner.

Santana looked suspiciously at the blonde but she feels herself give in almost instantly. "Ok, if we go you, me and José will arrive there and you, me and José will leave there. No additions. No furry extras to our family. No liberation because a mallard tells you it would like to go on a vacation or whatever".

Brittany looked a little sad but grudgingly agreed. Standing up from the table she says that she is going to bath and dress José and that they would be ready to leave in half an hour. Santana agreed and quickly disappeared into her office to check emails and phone Puck with a list of jobs she know's he will forget about without a gentle reminder.

In front of the house Santana receives some questioning looks from the neighbours as she loads the back of her black Landrover Discovery with all the baby paraphernalia Brittany is bringing out.

"Britt, he's like the size of... I don't know... he's like the size of a large oven ready chicken. How the hell does he need this much crap. I mean seriously what the f..."

Brittany shots a pout at Santana. Shaking her head subtly Santana loads the rest of the bags into the car without complaint.

Santana climbs into the driver's seat and immediately reaches for her glasses which are resting on the centre cubby. She shoots a look at Brittany who is actually bouncing up and down in the passenger seat with excitement. "Ready?" Santana asks.

Brittany looks over to the back seat where José is firmly secured in his car seat, happily playing with some colourful plastic keys.

"Ready" Brittany replies. Santana puts the car in drive and with a roar they pull off down the street. Brittany gazes out of the window enjoying her elevated view over people hedges and fences looking into their front yards.

"I like our new car" Brittany says as if only just deciding that the luxury SUV if suitable for her to travel in. "I'm glad you think so, we test drove enough".

"I wanted one with a nice personality" Brittany replied

"And this one does?"

"Of course he does".

Pulling up at the petting zoo Brittany continued to bounce in the car, her excitement overflowing. Santana smiled as she looked back at the baby who is giggling blowing bubbles in his car seat.

"He is a happy baby"

Brittany doesn't look back but instead smiles at Santana lovingly. "He is".

Sitting on a park bench just through the petting zoo gates Santana waited for Brittany who was in the small shop buying large amounts of animal feeds. As Santana blew a hot breath on to her cold hands she realised this was the first weekend she and Brittany had taken completely off work since buying the nightclub six months earlier. As she tucked blankets firmly around José in his stroller her mind drifted happily.

_After university Santana and Brittany had moved back to Lima where they brought a rundown bar in the centre of town. Two years on it was one of the coolest bars in Lima and they had had added two apartments and a small bistro to their empire. Santana was an investment wiz and they had made a small fortune quickly from their modest capital (mainly money left to Brittany in her grandmothers will and a starter fund that Santana's father had been building since she was in kindergarten)._

_When they bought the nightclub it was as much as a tax loss than anything else but with Brittany and Santana enjoying being involved in music again their passion soon shone through and it some became one of the best venue is the state with a reputation for attracting great live acts as well as legendary DJ nights. Once it started to turn a profit Santana decided they should do it properly and they had both invested hour upon hour getting the club up to their high standard. It was fun but their growing business didn't come without its stresses._

_The house was their most recent purchase and Brittany had dedicated herself to making it into a home (even if Santana did have to veto some of the more eccentric interior design choices). It was Brittany who had spotted it first when she was out jogging and she fell in love with it straight away. It was painted white on the outside with a porch and a swing. It looked happy and a cosy house. She had phoned the realtor and made appointment for that very afternoon as she stood on the side walk in her sweat pants and t shirt before finishing her run and heading straight to Santana at the club._

_Even with its slightly dated décor the house was structurally sound and they were barely through the front door for a tour when Brittany noticed Santana's eyes running around the hall. A small smile appearing at the corner of Santana's mouth signalled to Brittany that she loved the house too. When they were shown upstairs to the four large bedrooms, each with en suits, Santana had made up her mind. She loved it as much as Brittany._

_Brittany spoke first, unable to contain her excitement. "It's perfect" she gushed to the realtor "Can you have the papers drawn up?" The older lady in the red blazer looked at the excited blonde a little surprised. "Do you not want your husband to look around before you make a decision". Brittany looked back at the lady with confusion. "I don't have a husband". The realtor furrowed her brow. It's quite a large house if it's just for you and we can't move on the asking price. What was it you said you did for a living again?". Santana took a deep breath desperate to control her anger as the patronising wench spoke. This day was so special her abusing the Realtor and getting chucked out wasn't going to happen. In a stead voice Santana explained "Brittany and I own the Brittana Hospitality Group and we will be buying this house. I will have my legal team contact you this afternoon to finalise the details". With that Santana took Brittany's hand and they wandered back out of the house, looking back at their new home as they got in their car._

Swatting at her face Santana came back to her present surroundings, slightly confused with what was happening. She rarely drifted off into day dreams, after all she had Brittany for that, but to be brought back to your senses by a giggling blond throwing sheep food at your face brings you back down to earth with a thud.

"Sorry B, I was in a world of my own there for a minute". Brittany smiled. No one had to tell her what that was like.

As they pushed José though the animals Brittany reined in her excitement to introduce him to the animals, most by name and all with a back story about their lives. It was a dry bright day but there was a sharp chill in the air. José was cosy wearing his tiny duck hat and layered in blankets but Brittany hugged into Santana for warmth as they walked though the animal park.

"Look San, pigs" Brittany said running over to the sty, feeding them handfuls of food. "Oh yeah, look José its 'ham and bacon'. Santana smiled as Brittany blatantly ignored her before skipping over to the next exhibit.

As they rounded a corner of the park next to the small lake Santana looked up at the sign on the wooded building. The Lopez Peirce Aviary an impressive looking building even if, in reality it was little more than a shed. Brittany Crouched next to José and pointed at the sign happily explaining to him about her past adventures at the animal park.

As Santana pushed José into the Lopez Peirce Aviary she saw Ben the regular keeper standing with a group of children. Parking José next to Brittany to admire the ducks Santana approached Ben who smiled as he saw her walking across the room.

"Hi Santana"

"Hi Ben, I just wanted to check you have counted the ducks this morning?"

"Of course, we have one hundred and three at the moment with fifty four of them ducklings".

Santana nodded as the young pimply faced boy spoke.

"Do me a favour Ben, just count them again when we leave and let me know if any are missing".

Ben laughed "Yeah, no worries leave it with me"

Santana walked back over to Brittany and José. Brittany was deep in conversation with a mallard drake and what was truly weird was that the duck really did appear to be responding to Brittany's questions about her baby ducklings.

The day went by quickly and Santana had enjoyed catching up with many of the human inhabitants of the petting zoo that she had come to know well over the past couple of years.

Arriving back at the exit Santana looked at Brittany and went through what she called 'zoo customs'. They had been through this routine so many times it was completely normal for them and for the park attendants standing giving out balloons at the gate. However, the families leaving the park at the time nearly all walked into the gate, the bins, even in one instance the goat pen whist they stared at the two girls.

"Anything to declare" Santana asked sternly.

Brittany looked guilty but said "nope" with a smile.

"Assume the stance" Santana ordered even if there was a slight twinkle in her eye.

Brittany moved her legs slightly apart and stretched her arms out to her side like a star.

Santana patted Brittany down as the blonde giggled uncontrollably. To anyone else it would look like a loving playful moment but Santana has been through airport customs enough with the blonde to know she has the same reaction no matter who is frisking her down.

"All clear" Santana says with a smile as the start to walk again. Just as they are about to leave the park, Santana stops and looks suspiciously at Brittany once again. Walking in front of the stroller she crouches down and pulls back the layers of blankets.

"Britt – it a bloody duckling – again"

Brittany looked guilty buy smirked as she looked down at José.

"Now José, I've told you, you're not allowed to take the animals from the Lopez Peirce Avery"

"Seriously, you're blaming a four month old?" Santana said trying to keep a straight face. "I can't believe you used our nephew as a mule!"

Santana handed the duckling back to Ben who had sprinted to the gate to meet them. He nodded knowingly before they left laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the house Santana collapsed on the sofa having unloaded all the items from the car that they hadn't needed or used. Brittany appeared in the living room door with José.

"He's washed, fed and dressed. Will you take him whilst I go take a shower?"

"Of course, come here captain awesome" Santana said her arms stretched out. Brittany placed the baby into her girlfriend's arms. José was dressed in a blue and white stripy outfit with a large yellow duck on the front.

"Er Britt – do Carlos and Susie buy him ducky outfits or is there something more sinister at work here" she said in a knowing tone.

Brittany laughed. "I just can't resist whenever I see duck cloths for him. I thought her should get some wear out of the...

"How many duck outfits have you bought him?" Santana interrupted

"Just a few" and with that Brittany skipped out of the room giggling.

Santana looked at the baby. "You have a nutty aunty but she is very beautiful so it's ok". José looked back at Santana's dark brown eyes and she melted a bit at that moment.

* * *

Brittany finished off her shower and got into her duck PJ's. She looked at the crib in the corner of the bedroom and smiled. She wandered down the stair and into the lounge to find Santana fast asleep on the sofa with José lying in her chest, also asleep. A tear came to Brittany's eye as she realised this was be finest vision she had ever seen. José looked a little like a slug stretched out on Santana but a very cute slug at that. Brittany looked at Santana again and decided there and then, it was time they had a chat about their future.

Brittany sat on the floor leaning against the sofa that was host to Santana and José. She flicked on the TV and settled into watching some dancing competition. After about two hours Brittany felt the familiar hand of Santana stroking her hair. She turned slowly to see Santana smiling back at her.

"I can't move" Santana laughed quietly looking down at José.

Brittany smiled and decided now was her chance.

"San"

"Yes Britt"

"Our business is doing well isn't it?"

"It is baby – in fact it's going very well"

"and you and I are both equal partner"

"Yep, both managing directors" Santana smiled. She was very proud of what they had both achieved.

"Do you think I do my share of the work" Brittany asked in a shaky voice looking worriedly at Santana.

"You do so much Britt. You keep all the staff from suing my ass like constantly; you design the interiors of all our businesses which obviously works because the folk keep rolling in; you do all the choreography for the dancers at the club; and you keep our home functioning so when we come home after Puck screws up the many simple tasks I give him at the bar I don't completely lose the plot. I just do the books and shout at people"

Santana smiles when she sees Brittany's face light up but it quickly fades again.

"Britt, what's the matter".

Brittany looked at Santana intently, briefly looking down at the small bundle on her chest.

"I like this" Brittany says nodding at José. "I like having José here, I like looking after the house. San, I think we should have a baby".

Santana looks taken aback and slightly terrified but before she can respond Brittany continues.

"I could still call in at the bar and club and do any jobs you want just my main job would be here. You would have a family to come home to and..."

"Britt" Santana interrupts "are you just thinking about this because of José?"

Brittany looks away, stands up and runs out of the room.

Santana felt glued to the couch, José still sound asleep so she couldn't move or shout afterBrittany. Her mind started to race. A family? They're not even thirty yet. José is cute and she loves him so much but there is no handing a baby back after a fun weekend if it's your own.

Brittany walks back into the room with a large journal. The cover is plain blue and not at all like Brittany's normal papers (even at the club she uses glittery folder and a yellow fluffy pen to sign papers).

Brittany slides down on the floor next to the sofa again opening the journal. "This is something I have been thinking about for a long time. I'm not a business woman San. You are amazing and I love working with you but it's not what I want to do". She looks down at the journal. "I have been writing stories in this for two years in case we even have children. They are stories about my animal friends. I write them down when one of them shares their life story with me so I don't forget and I draw little pictures to remind me".

Santana eyes the book and sits up immediately, supporting José as she swings her legs around to the floor.

"Britt, take José" Santana says slowly.

Brittany places the book on the floor and hugs the baby.

Santana picks up the book, reading the first page. She turns the page to see a painting of a hedgehog sat at a table with a feast laid out on a gingham tablecloth. She flicks though the book, her eyes widen at the beautiful pictures and stories.

"Britt, this is amazing. I mean beyond amazing. Why did you not show me this earlier? They are fantastic B".

Brittany grinned but waited for Santana to mention the baby. Santana saw the anticipation on Brittany's face and slid on the floor next to her. "I would love to have a baby with you Britt and our baby will love these stories". Santana wore a wide smile. She was still terrified and she wasn't sure she was going to be any good at bring up children but she had always known that Brittany was a natural mother and the journal only cemented her opinion on that.

"Britt, I know you wrote these for our children but can we read some to José?"

Santana had never seen Brittany look as happy as Santana settled her head against her girlfriend and began to read "The Story of the Locker Duck".

* * *

Six months later...

It had been a warm September and despite the club and bar both being busier than ever Santana was doing well at taking a step back and letting the managers do their jobs. She would never be able to completely stop interfering with the day to day running of the businesses, even the bistro that muddled along without her really having to think about it had a visit from the boss every couple days, but Brittany had laid down the law and Santana had to stop working eighteen hour days.

"Britt, you sister was just on the phone. She's going to be late so I've told her to meet us at the club" Santana shouts up the stairs as she continues to fix her hair in the hall mirror.

The sound of footstep drew Santana's attention away from herself as she watched Brittany walk down the stairs. Brittany was wearing a classic little black dress, her legs appeared longer than ever before and her cleavage had never looked so good.

"Wow" Santana said almost tripping over herself as she met Brittany on the bottom step. She kissed her girlfriend softly. "I mean you look... wow".

Santana blushed but Brittany giggled. "I'm nervous" the blonde said "It's been like a lifetime since we saw everyone from Glee Club. I can't believe Mercedes has managed to get them all back to Lima on the same night".

"Well I can't believe she insisted on having this little reunion at the club" Santana said "it's not like we can get away with not giving everyone free drinks all night" Santana seethed.

"San" Brittany said raising an eyebrow

"Sorry – I'm so excited to be seeing all the glee freaks again. How was that?"

"Better"

* * *

As they pull up outside the club Brittany looks at Santana.

"I didn't say back at the house because you were busy perving on me but you look really hot tonight San"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany quickly before getting out of the car grabbing some papers from the back seat.

Brittany loved the Latina in that 60's style dress and with the knee high boots she was to die for. Focusing on her high school friends was going to be a challenge tonight with Santana dressed like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana led Brittany into the club. The music was already playing but not loudly. The lights were still up but then it was still only eight o'clock. Looking over to the Bar Santana could see the gleeks had gathered and were chatting happily. She took Brittany pinkie and they walked over to the group.

The greetings came thick and fast as they hugged and complimented each other on outfits and hairstyles. They had a quick run though of the group, briefly catching up with everyone who had already been chatting for half an hour...

Quinn looked the same as she had in high school except for the large rock the stood out on her ring finger. She announced that she is a paediatrician (or at least a pead's resident) in LA and engaged to a high school football coach "he'll be along later" she coo's – "he's just watching the game". She looked happy and there was genteelness in her manor that was not present for most of their school career.

Kurt stood with attitude wearing an amazing fitted jacket. "I work in Hollywood" he said in a nonchalant tone. "I'm a costume designer to the stars" he says adding a little dramatics with his hands. "Although I haven't done anything on screen quite as adventurous as when we did Gaga with glee, I think the studios aren't quite ready for my cutting edge fashion". The group giggled.

"Is there a man in your life?" Quinn asked looking genuinely interested. Kurt blushed. "Blain is going to call in later for a spot of reminiscing. I haven't seen him for years. He still lives in Lima but I think he is a lawyer or something now".

Rachel was on a short break from Broadway where she was staring in Wicked. Santana cut her off as quickly as she could before man hands really got carried away. Despite Santana falling back into the routine of mocking the midget she would have to admit that she did look really good and had apparently learned to have a laugh since she saw her last.

Tina and Mike were still a couple; they had been working together as entertainers on a cruise ship since college but were having a break enjoying dry land. "Mike was desperate to come" Tina grinned "I don't quite cut it on the dance floor and he's missed dancing with you Britt". Mike grinned and held his hands up. "Four years as a full time professional dancer and I've never danced with anyone as good at you".

Brittany grinned. When it came to complimenting her on her dance skills she never got embarrassed and never blushed. She did like hearing it though.

Finn had joined Kurt's dad at the garage and had put on a little weight since high school. He was dating a local girl who he said was also coming later that evening when she had finished her shift at Breadstix.

Artie wrote a travel guide for people with disabilities and in Santana's opinion was even more obnoxious and patronising than he had been at school. He did continue to talk but Santana could feel herself tuning him out.

Puck and Mercedes both worked for Santana and Brittany so knew knew all about them already. They were two of their closest friends as well as their trusted managers. Mercedes ran a much more professional operation than Puck but Santana had to give it to the boy; he really did create an amazing atmosphere at the bar. Santana couldn't see it but Brittany was convinced they were made for each other and had been on a match making mission for months – so far with zero success.

Brittany excuses herself quickly when she see's out of the corner of her eye her little sister entering the club. The other blonde is shorter than Brittany but despite the difference in their stature they look remarkably similar.

"So what about you Santana – do you still live in Lima?

"What are you up to these days? Is there a Mr Santana or do you still like to keep your options open when the men in your life?" Quinn asked smiling.

"Are you a professional Bitch still or do you have a real job. Does it involve a pole?" Artie said looking smug.

"What about Britt" Kurt added excitedly trying to drown Artie out.

As to the onslaught of questions flowed Brittany returned to the group with a little Latina perched on her hip looking very smart in a shirt, cord pants and a tiny duck tie.

"Well" Santana started smiling "as for the men in my life I just have the one at the moment" she looks at Brittany and kisses José on the nose. "This is José Lopez". José let out a laugh and then buries himself back into Brittany. Adoring coo's immerge from all the girls simultaneously at the cute little boy laughed. Santana runs her hand around Brittany's waist resting it on her tiny tummy. "As for more than one man in my life I guess we are going to have to wait another six months". Brittany grinned widely as the entire group looked on at them in confusion and shock.

Santana looked at her old high school friends and shook her head. They were quite a dense group still staring open mouthed so Santana decided to spell it out for them. "Britt and I and been together since senior year. We were still figuring out how to deal so we kept it to ourselves. We went off to college, came back to Lima, brought a bar"

"Which I manage" puck said proudly

"And this is their club which I manage" Mercedes said enjoying the stunned silence.

"Anyway" Santana continued "José came to stay with us a couple of months ago"

"Six months ago" Brittany corrected smiling at the toddler and kissing his nose.

"Right, six months ago José came to stay for the weekend! He's my brother son. Britt scared him for life with a plethora of duck themed clothing and his parents wouldn't take him back".

The group laughed but Brittany squeezed Santana's hand softly as the last six months of worry had been tough on her and their extended family.

"We are nearly complete with all the papers to make him officially our responsibility" Brittany said proudly. "That way by the time this one pops out he will be their official brother".

The group still looked stunned

"They're still not getting it" Santana laughed kissing Brittany. "Maybe some Champagne will lubricate their grey matter. Rob, Veuve Clicquot for all my friends and keep it coming" Santana said to the barman who smiled nervously and scurried away. She kisses Brittany again "I'll be back in a minute I promise– I just want to go and put a couple of things in the office".

Mercedes had arranged an amazing band who were due to play at eleven o'clock but until then and before the club got too packed it was glorified Karaoke for the former gleeks. Quinn congratulated Brittany as did the rest of the group as soon as they finally figured out what was going on. Even Kurt took several minutes to make sense of the family in front of him.

* * *

Santana strolled out of her office never having felt so much pride. She couldn't figure out why it mattered to her what her old high school friends thought of her but it did matter and with her little family and little empire she knew she was swollen with pride.

It had just turned eight thirty and Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes were already on stage having a three way diva off to a collection of songs Santana hadn't heard since Glee. Tina and Mike were at the bar talking happily with each other still obviously very much in love. Finn and Artie were deep in conversation at one of the tables and Quinn sat with them- despite her attention clearly focused on the dance floor.

Santana followed Quinn's gaze and her face lit up. She walked to the centre of the dance floor where José was stood on his own, holding on to Brittany's fingers whist bobbing up and down to the music. Brittany looked radiant as she danced with their eldest son. Santana swept José up in her arms and slide her arm around Brittany. They danced with their little family as the divas sang an upbeat rendition of 'I want to hold your hand'. José rested a little hand on Brittany's cheek and one on Santana's cheek. Santana smiled and move to kiss Brittany. As she kissed her she whispered "I love you". José smiled and laughed hiding is face in his hands.

Quinn walked up to José. "Can I hold him" she asked shyly. "He's obviously used to dancing like this. I think he will grow up to have your moves Britt".

Brittany looked to Santana and then back to Quinn. "It is the only way to calm him down if he gets upset" she sighed.

"This little man had a tough first couple of months of life" Santana said smiling tenderly at the toddler.

"Well he looks incredibly healthy and very happy now" Quinn said in a professional voice.

"Music has always calmed him. He especially loves Van Morrison" Brittany gushed.

"But we're hopeful he will grow out of that phase soon" Santana laughs.

Quinn leads José to the side of the dance floor where she crouches down to dance with him. Despite still not being able to walk without grasping at something she was right – he did have some very cute dance moves. As she danced she couldn't help but smile when she looks back over at her former Cheerio team mates dance. They seemed to have both changed so much but then not changed at all. It was really quite strange.

Santana and Brittany lost themselves in each other and they danced together. "I think this is the first time we have danced together in our own club" Santana whispered into Brittany's ear. "In fact I think we have neglected a few firsts here. We christened the bar in the first week" raising an eyebrow Brittany agreed that that would have to be remedied soon.

Mercedes was the first to see a slightly older guy enter the room. He had slightly greying curly hair and wore a sweater vest.

"Mr Shue" Quinn cried obviously delighted to see her former teacher. Santana picked José up and joined the group flocking to their former teacher greeting him like long lost friends. Will received similar treatment to Santana and Brittany being flooded by questions from all directions. He confirmed that he was still working at WMHS, still teaching Spanish and Glee, and was the proud father of four year old twins. His face lit up as he showed the group a photo of himself, Emma (the former Miss Pillsbury) and their girls Columbia and Magenta

"Mr Shue – you finally gettin to tap that?" Santana said grinning as Brittany mockingly smacked her bottom.

The group chatted enthusiastically again in the middle of the dance floor.

"OK, Brittany said "I think we should move this little reunion up to the VIP area before the club gets mobbed".

* * *

Santana escaped to her office again. She sat at her large desk and flicked on the lamp.

Pouring a glass of Whiskey she opened a small safe hidden behind some fake draw fronts. She pulled the blue velvet box out of the safe and opened the box. She smiled at the cluster of diamonds surrounding a beautiful emrald. Running her thumb over the stones she sips at he malt scotch.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana sat with her feet up on the newly upholstered ottoman footstool in the lounge. Resting her head back against the sofa she closes her eyes conscious of the daylight still softly penetrating her eye lids. The house was silent; the rhythmic sound of the clock on the mantel and the gentle crackle of the fire is all she can hear as she feels herself sink further into the comfort of the sofa. Enjoying the calm of her usually hectic home Santana could feel herself drifting off to sleep. Delighted that she is for once following one of abuela Lopez's rules for a long and happy life she gives into an afternoon siesta.

Santana awoke to the sound of José screaming and Brittany dragging a stroller and shopping bags into the hall. Immediately standing up from her nap Santana felt a little light headed. Her eyes were still heavy and she felt like she had eaten one of the scatter cushions.

Brittany walked into the lounge holding the screaming infant. José was facing the room, firmly embraced against Brittany, her arm around his waist and securing her hand on his leg. Despite the tantrum that was continuing Brittany smiled at Santana. "Well little one, your madre looking like that is just going to upset you even more isn't it" Brittany laughed although she was slightly drowned out by the impressive volume that the boy was now creating.

Santana looked in the mirror above the fireplace. Her hair was a mess, her mascara was smudged and her face was covered in small creases from the sofa fabric.

"I'm only joking – I think your 'I've just woken up look' is hot – this is an extreme version of that so I think you look super hot". Brittany lent over to the Latina and playfully kissed her cheek.

Santana straightened her hair in the mirror and gently rubbed the makeup smudges from her face.

"So have we had another sandbox tantrum" Santana asks Brittany trying to keep her focus from the small boy".

"You know it" Brittany replied. "He was so well behaved when we were shopping I thought we would go to the park on our way home. There were two other little boys already playing happily together in the sandbox but José tried to push them both out; and then he through sand at them. I told him off and brought him straight back here. He has been dedicated to this little outburst for nearly twenty minutes".

Handing José to Santana Brittany walked into the kitchen, taking off her coat, hat and gloves as she went. Santana perched on the edge of the sofa and sat José on her knee so he was facing her. As she looked deep in his dark eyes she could see the frustration the boy was feeling and it broke her heart. He wasn't even one yet and already the Lopez family genes and emotional short comings were making his life difficult for him.

Santana soothed the boy, kissing his forehead and whispering "there, there hijo" in a low voice. Gradually José began to calm, his eyes red and puffy as the tears still slowly ran down his face. Santana peeled off his little coat and tossed it onto the nearby arm chair.

Brittany walked back into the lounge with a handful of brochures. Sitting next to Santana she placed the leaflets on the footstool and cuddled into them.

Watching José fight to keep his eyes open Santana sang softly until the tot was fast asleep in her arms. Brittany gently rubbed her index finger on his flushed cheek, resting her own head on Santana's shoulder.

"I have been looking into some local day care" Brittany said, a little nervous of Santana response. "I think he needs to have more time playing and socialising with other children. I know he is very young and can barely even walk still but he has such a strong personality and..."

"I know – he's a Lopez"

"Through and through" Brittany said, smiling softly at Santana.

"There has been so much uncertainty in his life so far I don't want him to feel abandoned again – even if it is just a couple of hours a day".

"He won't" Brittany reassured her. "I was talking to a lady in the park and she stayed with her children at day care when they first started just to make sure they were happy and settled. Look, how about we go and have a look at a couple. We can keep an open mind and then if we both think its right he can start after Christmas, a couple of mornings a week".

"I guess" Santana sighed "it might be good if he settled in somewhere before the baby is born. I won't be able to take that much time off and it might ease the pressure on you a bit for the first few weeks".

"OK, so we will go and have a look around, if we both agree we can enrol him for after Christmas. We can give him a couple of week's trial and if he is happy and likes it then that's that".

Santana thought briefly looking again at the sleeping child. "Ok, Deal".

Brittany reached for the literature that was resting on the footstool. "I picked these up. I thought we could narrow it down to a couple and maybe go and see them later in the week?"

With her free hand Santana browsed the first leaflet. "Well this one is out for a start... it's a Christian day care with an 'emphasis on traditional family values'" Santana said throwing the colourful paper onto the floor by her feet.

"What's wrong with that?" Brittany asked. "Values are good and..."

"I don't think they will see us fitting the 'traditional family' part".

"Oh"

As they scanned through the options the puddle of rejected pamphlets at Santana's feet grew.

Brittany appeared to have slightly different criteria for narrowing down the options than Santana. If there were no animals (real or illustrations) in the brochure it was rejected. If the staff looked mean of dressed in dark clothing it was rejected. In one instance the font used scared the blonde so that place too was rejected.

Santana scanned through the professional accreditations of the staff and took other clues from the blurbs as to whether their family would be welcomed happily. After half an hour of giggling and serious decision making they were left with three day care providers.

One was the other side of town and looked to have a strong academic focus; another was close to their old high school promoting dance, exercise, self discipline and fun... all in a warm and encouraging environment; and the third one was close to their home but had very little information other than its location and fees.

Santana rang all three day cares and made appointments to visit the following day. She huddled the still sleeping José in her arms and quietly carried him upstairs to his temporary bedroom. Brittany had hung mobiles and painted little pictures on the walls but she had got a more exact vision of the perfect room for him and had slowly been working on decorating the room opposite. Switching on the baby monitor and a small lamp in the corner of the room Santana pulled the door part closed and walked back to Brittany in the kitchen.

The blonde had changed into some red baggie sweat pants that she used to wear when she worked choreographing routines for the club. Her t-shirt was fitted and showed her growing bump. Santana walked behind the blonde and wrapped both arms around her kissing her neck tenderly.

"José's absolutely exhausted, I don't think her will be waking up anytime soon"

"Really" Brittany replied, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of Santana's kisses. "He did have a big lunch. He might be out for the night".

Santana twirled Brittany round until they were face to face; tugging on Brittany's lower lip she slides her hand under the blue t-shirt and up the length of the blondes back.

Santana led Brittany out of the kitchen and to the stair case, kissing as they walked, with Santana's hands running lovingly over Brittany, their muttered comments and whispers getting increasingly dirty and explicit with every step.

A loud banging on the front door silenced the giggling girls. Santana brought her finger to her mouth. "If we're quiet we can ignore it" she whispered. As the blondes soft blue eyes smiled back at her the rapping on the door continued, more urgent this time.

"San, what if it's an emergency?"

Santana sighed and looked back over her shoulder to where the banging was coming from.

"OK – you go up... I'll get rid of whoever it is and I will be up in a minute"

Brittany skipped up the stairs as Santana Opened the door.

* * *

Falling face first onto the bed Santana grabbed the pillow and held it firmly over her head. Brittany ran her hand up and down the caramel skinned arm that was clamping the cushion tight.

"Who was at the door?" Brittany asked concern in her voice.

"Mi padre" Santana sobbed into the clean white bed linen.

"Oh" Brittany said pulling the duvet up the quivering body that lay next to her. She knew there was nothing else she could say. Santana was in awe of her father growing up and despite his busy schedule as one of the most respected physicians in Lima he had always made time for his family and especially Santana. The thin, greying man that now turned up on their doorstep every few days, drunk and broken; only added to Santana's own anxiety for her brother's whereabouts and wellbeing.


	6. Chapter 6

Jumping into the driver's seat Santana handed the leaflets to Brittany who was already arguing with the Sat Nav.

"Now, have we got everything this time?" Santana said looking around to see José happily gnawing on a teething ring.

"Did you just check I had remembered José?" Brittany asked trying with all her might to keep a straight face.

Santana picked up her glasses and grinned. "Of course not sweetie"!

As the dark SUV approached the first day care Santana glanced at Brittany smiling. It was a pretty neighbourhood; the street was lined with trees and there appeared to be several families as well as old couples out taking a winter stroll. The car crawled slowly along the road as Brittany read out each house number they passed. They finally reached number 227 and there was indeed a sign on the front lawn announcing that this was 'Forest Friends Day Care'.

The first impression of the day-care was good. It was a smart house, obviously still used in part as a private residence. Santana and Brittany both climbed out of the car and walked to retrieve José. Before opening the car door their attention was drawn to a loud aggressive shouting coming from within the house. Santana scanned the grounds in more detail. A gate in the corner or the yard had a 'beware of the dog' sign. There didn't appear to be any toys in the garden or visible through the windows for that matter. Santana turned to Brittany whose eyes were tearing up with disappointment. Without saying a word they immediately got back into the car, programming their next destination before driving off.

"Which are we heading to next" Santana asked trying to keep her voice upbeat. Next we are off to the 'Harvesting Potential School for Tots'. Brittany smiled at Santana who she thought looked exceptionally sexy in her driving glasses.

The 'Harvesting Potential School for Tots' was an impressive place, their academic record stood for itself and all the children seemed truly happy, content and well cared for. The lady that had shown them round, a Mrs Austin, was friendly, witty and very complimentary towards José. Brittany had very briefly described their family dynamic and the grey haired lady didn't appear to be fazed at all.

Santana and Brittany secured José in to his car seat before climbing back into the car. They chatted excitedly. Admittedly the surrounding houses and street weren't as pretty as the previous place they had visited but Santana and Brittany both liked Mrs Austin very much.

Pulling off from the side walk and taking the first turning right they came face to face with four police cars in the road. An officer approached them wearing a bright orange vest. Santana buzzed down her window immediately shivering from the gust of cold air.

"Sorry ladies – you will have to find another way round" the policeman said in a firm but friendly manor.

"What's happening?" Santana asked trying to see what was causing all the commotion.

"A drugs bust" the officer replied "this whole area is crawling with dealers and gangs. We are on a multi agency cleanup mission".

Santana nodded. "Thanks" she said before putting the window back up. Placing her arm around the back of the passenger seat, Santana reversed the car around the corner.

The sat nav cut in "Re-calculating Route – Please follow on screen guide"

Brittany looked over to Santana who was staring forward, no expression on her face. She knew as soon as she heard the officer mention drugs that despite the charm of Mrs Austin's school it was off the list. She knew Santana was exceptionally protective when it came to José. With what had happened to Carlos and Susie she couldn't blame Santana, she didn't want him exposed to anything like that either even if it was from the safety of their car as they drove him to and from day care.

"Third time lucky" Brittany said cheerfully as they pulled up outside the third and final destination. They both knew the area well as they had spent most of their childhood at WMHS just around the corner. The building was very smart with a large colourful sigh on the front 'Welcome to Little Charms Day-care'.

The Loony Tunes characters painted on the sign made both Brittany and José smile. They all looked so cute, even Sylvester the cat looked adorable in the middle of the sign wearing a large crown.

Santana carried José into the building. Signing the guestbook at reception the small timid secretary mentioned that their guide would be with them shortly but in the mean time they should feel free to have a look around.

The day care was impressive. All the children appeared to be in the same large hall so Santana and Brittany started to look around the craft rooms, the play den, lunch area and even toilets. The rooms were brightly decorated with toys as far as the eyes could see. They appeared to have everything an child could possibly want. The rooms also had a nice feel to them. They were clean and organise but not intimidating.

Already impressed they linked their pinkies together and walked back to the main part of the centre. Grinning widely they walked into a large hall. Santana's face dropped almost immediately as she looked at the tall figure walking towards them.

"Oh shit – its Coach Sylvester".

Sue Sylvester looked in no way different from when they had last seen her at high school. She was still wearing a bright red tracksuit and a silver whistle hung loosely around her neck.

"Well well ladies, if it isn't Lima's very own famed carpet munchers. Or have I got it wrong, I did always wander if Brittany was just a drag queen on account of her freakishly tall stature".

"Coach Sylvester, I would like to say it's a pleasure to see you again" Sanatana said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, please, don't strain yourself. Let me welcome you to my education facility".

"Wait, you own lucky charms day care" Santana shot back "what about the Cheerio's".

"Well Boobs McGee, you and Blondie were my final disappointments. The kids arriving over at that school were weak, without dedication and entirely too focused on being happy. I decided the only way to put myself back to the rightful place of 'Cheerleader Monthly - person of the century', for the third time, was to get them when they are young and teach them what it is to be a winner in life".

Santana was shocked into silence. How was this possible, did the authorities know about this place?

"Here we teach with a simple ethos, Fear. Children have to know fear. Without it, they'll try petting the homeless or moving to live in France".

Sue motioned around to the children all standing in rows following the movements of a shorter blond lady at the front of the class.

José was giggling happily but Santana looked around the room with complete disbelief.

"You see small children are very much like dogs, if you get them young you can train them up. You just have to show them whose boss".

"Oh god" Santana said under her breath as she watched the children begin marching around the room.

"So are you going to introduce me to this little rainbow child?" Sue says looking warily at José. "I presume he is the consequence of some turkey baster science experiment you kids concocted"

"That reminds me we do need to buy a turkey baster ready for Christmas dinner" Brittany deadpans.

"Actually Coach" Santana spoke trying to ignore the timing of Brittany's last comment "José is our adopted son but Britt..."

"I can see has some sort of bun it that oven...What pasties do the Dutch eat? Are they all hash brownies? Anyway your little family is so endearing I seriously just puked in my mouth a bit".

Santana shook her head.

"Well, listen. If you have got the fee's I'll take him on. I will turn this little thing into a pet any family would be proud of".

With that Sue Sylvester jogged out of the room.

Santana looked slightly terrified but Brittany had a blank expression on her face. Santana had witnessed that look nearly every day at high school and she knew it was her way of dealing with that tyrant.

"I can't believe I didn't stand up to her" Santana mumbled. "I felt like I was sixteen again, scared of losing my tanning privileges".

As they walked out the hall and back past the other rooms Santana and Brittany couldn't help but notice the children did genuinely appear to be happy and well cared for. The assistants all looked kind, happily smiling and laughing with the kids and they also looked to truly be taking an interest in the macaroni pictures and playtimes tales.

Getting back into the car Santana paused. "Did we actually just witness that" she said beginning to doubt her own experience.

"Well, at least she is consistent" Brittany replied. "Plus I think José actually found her quite amusing".


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany stood in José's half decorated bedroom with a small pot of orange paint in her left hand and a small brush in her right. As she painted the beaks on the large duck mural she smiled to herself. The room was coming together perfectly. All it needed now was some new furniture and it would be ready for Santana to see.

The sound of a loud V8 engine drew Brittany's attention to the sash window on the other side of the bedroom. It was only 3:30pm, too early for Santana to be home from work and she wasn't expecting any visitors. Peering out of the window she could make out Pucks black pickup truck parked on the drive. Placing the paint and brushes on the floor Brittany skipped down stairs to meet Puck at the door.

Half way down the stairs Brittany heard the roar of the V8 engine as it reversed out of the driveway and sped off. Her skip slowed as she reached the bottom step. She could hear keys in the lock. Walking over to the door she swung it open.

"San?"

"I'm OK Britt"

Santana limped through the door shutting it behind herself. Her right arm gripped the left side of her rib cage. Brittany stood catatonic, looking at Santana's face. Immediately she felt tears roll down her own cheeks. Santana stood in front of her shaking. Her lip was split and swollen with a yellowish hue stretching from her lip to the left side of her jaw. There was dried blood on her nose. Her eyes red and blood shot from crying. Surrounding both eyes was a blue purple colour where the skin was bruised. A deep cut on her forehead continued to bleed. There were small cuts across her cheeks.

Brittany approached Santana with caution, placing an arm around her back slowly easing in for a hug not wanting to hurt the injured girl more.

"What happened S" Brittany chocked out the question, fear in her voice and tears continuing to fall from her eyes.

"Where's José Britt?" Santana asked in a quiet voice

"He's up stairs napping. He won't be awake for another hour; he's not long gone down"

"Do you think your parents will take him for a couple of days?"

"What's happened San?"

"Please phone and ask them if they can come and get him now. I will explain everything I just don't want him to see me like this. It will scare him"

"It's scaring me San, we should go to the hospital"

"No, please Britt"

Brittany didn't say anything, still embracing Santana she pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket and dialled her mother.

"Hi mum, Santana isn't well. Can you look after José tonight?"

Santana could her Brittany's mum excitedly agree but she couldn't make out the actual words. There was a ringing in her ears that she hadn't noticed earlier.

"Straight away if you can? ... Great thanks mum. See you in a minute"

Brittany closed her phone and pushed it back in her jeans pocket.

"She's getting in the car as we speak".

Brittany softly pushed some hair out of Santana's face and behind her ear.

"We will run you a bath and then I will pack some bits for José".

Brittany took Santana's free hand and led her gradually upstairs. When they got into their en suite Santana sat on the toilet, groaning as she did. Brittany turned both taps to fill the large cast iron tub quickly.

Brittany looked at Santana with increasing worry. "I really think we should go to the hospital"

"We can't B. I'll explain when your mum's been"

Pulling Santana up from her seat on the toilet Brittany slowly undressed her girlfriend. Her jacket came off easily, sliding down her arms and into a pile on the floor. Brittany grabbed the bottom of Santana's vintage 'Ramones' T-shirt and slowly eased it over her head. Santana ground her teeth as the pain in her arms and ribs shot sharply though her body with the movement.

Brittany stumbled back looking at the caramel skinned torso in front of her. She could see actual boot marks on Santana's ribs; large boot treads colouring her perfect figure in angry red and purple angular shapes.

Brittany approached Santana again not letting her focus drop from santana's eyes. Brittany softly kissed the side of Santana's mouth. Reaching down she undid Santana's black trousers and let them fall to the floor. Santana Stepped out of the pants whist Brittany turned off the taps, running her hand through the water checking the temperature. Standing behind Santana she kissed the top of Santana's spin. There were more bruises and cuts covering her back. Brittany unclasped Santana's plain black bra, pushing the straps forward until it began to fall off her body also. Brittany continued to kiss down Santana's back, soft delicate kisses, filled with love and worry. Hooking her thumb under the cotton fabric of Santana's panties Brittany finished undressing Santana.

Santana climbed into the bath, wincing with pain as she lowered her body into the water. She stared at Brittany with sad dark eyes. "I love you B"

"I love you too so much"

Brittany crouched next to the bath slowly washing the dried blood from Santana with José softest bath sponge.

After a couple of minutes of silently washing Santana's trebling body Brittany looked at Santana who had a solitary tear running down her face.

"I have to go and get José ready, my mum will be here any second. I won't be long" Brittany was fighting off more tears as she tore herself away.

* * *

Brittany entered the bathroom again ten minutes later with a pile of soft white towels in her hands. "Mum and dad are ridiculously excited about looking after José. I could hear her coaching him to say grandma as she strapped him in the car"

Santana smiled a little at the thought.

"They are going to take him to visit all the family over the next couple of days. The poor boy could be clog dancing"

Santana burst out laughing at the vision before grabbing her ribs and grimacing once again through the pain.

"Sorry" Brittany said feeling guilty for making Santana laugh. She couldn't wait to make Santana laugh most days, to see her face light up but right now the look of excruciating pain on her soul mates face wasn't worth the smile.

Santana stood up in the bath and Brittany immediately engulfed her with a large bath sheet just as she did with José, rubbing her back before offering her hand for support as she stepped out of the bathtub. Brittany led Santana to their large bed and pulled back the covers. Santana still damp from her bath climbed into her familiar haven. Brittany pulled the cover over the Latina before crawling in herself.

"So what happened" Brittany asked desperately trying to keep her voice calm. She had a hundred and one things running through her mind, each scenario worse than the next but she didn't want to lose it – she wanted to be in control, to look after Santana.

"I was in the office at the club" Santana started slowly, her eyes fixed on Brittany. "I had sent Puck to do a string of errands and Mercedes is over in Fort Wayne auditioning some bands for the New Year. I heard a bang as the front door slammed but I just presumed Puck had forgotten something. Before I knew what was happening two guys were standing in front of me". A tear fell slowly down Santana's cheek as she took a deep breath in. "They said Carlos owes then $50,000 and he had said I was good for it. Because they couldn't find him they came to me". Brittany moved a piece of damp hair to behind Santana's ear and moved her face closer so their foreheads were lightly touching. "I tried going all 'Bitch Santana' on them but they had baseball bats behind their backs". Brittany could see the fear and pain sweep across Santana's face once again and knew she couldn't hold back her own tears. Santana started to sob to as her voice cracked under the emotion. "I made them stop when I said I had $10,000 in the safe. They dragged me over to my desk and I opened the safe. I gave them the money and they saw the ring Britt. They took your ring".

Brittany was confused as to what ring they had taken but said nothing, opting instead to sooth Santana by gently stroking her hair.

"They said we had to have the rest of the money ready next week". Santana sobbed again as she spoke. A large part of her was cursing herself for scaring Brittany but she knew that there was no way of hiding what had gone down.

Santana closed her eyes fighting against the tears that were flowing increasingly quickly. In a low voice she spoke; it was almost just a whisper. "I still love Carlos. I should have done more to make him see sense. I talked to him when he graduated and when he passed the bar. Every time I saw him out partying with his friends I could tell he was on something. At his bachelor party I couldn't believe it when I saw him snorting lines of coke off a stripper. He was such a good lawyer. Everyone loved him. Everyone thought he was so handsome. I asked him why he was snorting coke and he just laughed at me. I should have made him listen but I just never thought he would spiral out of control like this, that two years later we would be constantly worried as to where he is and picking up the bill for his habit".

Brittany lay in silence nodding to what Santana was saying.

"There was nothing you could do you know. You tried to talk to him. It's not your fault. You gave him info on addiction support in Lima. You did everything you could. You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped. He is a cleaver guy, well educated. Your dad is a doctor for god sakes. Her knew the risks when he started messing with drugs".

Santana lay back against the soft pillows with her eyes still closed.

"Can we come up with the money in time San?" anxiety filling Brittany's voice.

"We can't get the cash out of our investments that quickly and we don't have anything near that in the bank. I had an offer out of the blue for the bistro last week. It was from a chain for burger joints. They are offering well below what it is worth and I told them where to shove their offer but I think we will have to sell it. It's the only way".

"Do you think the baddies know where we live? Do you think they know about José?

"I don't know if they know where we live but Puck is arranging for the company that provides our bouncers to post two guys at the house for security. They will be out there now. As for José there is no reason they will know about him. They didn't sound like they were from round here".

Santana and Brittany lay in silence for what must have been half an hour. Both girls were deep in their own thoughts as dusk settled over Lima.

"OK, I think I will go and get the first aid kit. We will see if we can get you patched up"

"Thanks B. It's been a few years since you had to nurse me post fight"

Brittany smiled as she got off the bed and made her way to the door.

"Britt, do you remember your special way of keeping my mind off the pain?"

Brittany laughed as she looked back at the injured girl lying in front of her. Her cut eyebrow was raised as she asked the question and there was defiantly a smirk on the broken lips.

"I love that you have a one track mind San. I will get some supplies".

Santana closed her eyes again as Brittany left the room. For all the pain and suffering she was going through and had been though in the past after fighting at school Brittany could always make her feel better. In sophomore year she may have picked a few fights with people she knew she couldn't throw down just so she had some of Brittany's special nursing skills.


	8. Chapter 8

****I got a little carried away with this chapter so it is rated M- you can probably figure out why!****

Brittany pushed the door open with her back and walked in carrying a large wicker basket in one hand and holding two bottles by the neck in her other. Santana smiled at the sight of Brittany's return to the room, a calm feeling came over her and the incessant panicking about Carlos subsided a little.

"My bumps too big for me to fit into my special nurses outfit" Brittany pouted as she placed the hamper on the floor next to the bed before laying out the bottles on the night stand.

Santana laughed... "That's a shame but I think I will cope"

Brittany pulled half a dozen large shot glasses out of the hamper and placed them next to the bottles.

"Excellent" Santana smirked looking at the selection of spirits

"Well you're not allowed any of my special medicinal shots until we get you patched up"

"But Britt it will help with the pain"

"Nope – I'm the boss in here and you have to just lie there and do exactly as you're told".

Pulling a selection of smaller boxes out of the 'Mary Poppin's' style bottomless hamper Brittany laid them out on the mattress next to Santana.

Slowly bringing her leg over the injured girl Brittany rested her weight on her knees as she straddled Santana. A smirk shot across the wounded face looking back at Brittany just as the blonde swooped forward and caught her lips softly but firmly in a kiss. The feeling of Brittany's lip was therapy enough but the blonde pulled back and picked up the first box.

Brittany wiped antiseptic gently on Santana's wounds, securing the wriggling girl with the vice like grip of her thighs. Every time Santana winced Brittany simply giggled in reply.

"That stings like a bitch B" Santana groaned as Brittany focused on the cuts to Santana's face.

"Hold still" Brittany all but snapped "scares may be bad ass but not on your beautiful face".

Brittany pulled apart the butterfly tapes and closed the worst of the abrasions, kissing her handy work as she went.

"How's the pain baby" Brittany asked noticing the Latina was struggling more and more to control her hurting.

As if on cue sobs escaped from Santana. It was no longer the thought and shock of what happened that was distressing her now it was the burning pain surging through every part of her body.

"It is ok sweetie, don't cry. We will move on the extra special nursing how's that?"

"OK" Santana sniffled like a child. She would never let her guard down like that with anyone else in the world other than Brittany. She had barely cried in front of her parents as a girl. She took pride in controlling her emotions but at that moment her mind and body were both over whelmed.

Brittany raised herself on her knees and stretched her long body over to the nightstand half filling the glasses with Irish whiskey. Next she opened a bottle of Butterscotch Schnapps and topped up each glass.

"Ok, four shot for you to start with" Brittany said handing each glass to the brunette who in turn downed them in one savouring the combined smooth sweet taste with the whiskey heat falling through her body.

"OK, I need to have a look at your back so turnover"

"I don't remember you being this commanding when you used to nurse me... and this time it isn't even my fault"

"Shush, and do as you're told"

With a grumble Santana rolled over onto her stomach, wriggling slightly down the bed so she was laid flat. She was quite impressed with her manoeuvring with the blonde dancer still straddling her.

Brittany grimaced at the sight of the injured back trying not to focus on the suffering she couldn't sooth.

Pulling off her top and removing her bra the slight chill in the room was noticed first by Brittany's nipples. Reaching over again to the night stand to pick up a shot both girls let out soft moans as Brittany's erect nipples grazed along Santana's soft back.

Brittany sat back upright and with her free hand slowly moved Santana's damp hair to rest to one side of her shoulder. Lightly running her finger the length of Santana's spine she leant forward and kissed the top of the Brunettes ear.

Brittany grinned as she slowly poured the shot onto Santana's back, the pale honey coloured liquid slowly running down the valley formed by the Latina's spine. Brittany rested her tongue momentarily on the base of Santana's spine before she licked up the length of her back, savouring the flavour in the same way Santana had minutes before.

The tingling sensation was enough to pull Santana out of her focus on pain and instead felt a longing take over her aching body.

Losing all control Santana turned from under Brittany and flipped the tall girl onto the other side of the bed. Picking up the last shot Brittany had poured she lay on her side and looked at her girlfriend's naked torso in front of her.

Without saying a word Santana dripped some of the shot onto Brittany's left breast, chasing the fluid quickly with her tongue, lingering over her nipple, licking and sucking to ensure all the precious nectar was consumed. Grinning she looked back up and the blue eyes staring at her.

"You're not allowed to drink so I think I will have to take over all the body shots tonight" Santana said with her eyebrow raised.

"I'm allowed one occasionally and my god that one was worth it." Brittany sighed "but I guess the rest are down to you".

Santana's smile grew wider as she repeated her attentions on the blondes' right breast.

Another four shots later Santana had covered most of Brittany with the drink and licked her clean. Brittany was in a daze herself, her hormones had heightened to the intimate pleasure of Santana and her own body was aching for more.

Capturing Santana in a passionate kiss Brittany went to work running her tongue over the Latina's slightly sticky lips. She could taste the butterscotch and savoured the sweet flavour. At the sensation of Brittany's tongue Santana parted her mouth inviting the blonde to deepen the kiss. After ten years together even the simplest kisses continued to hold intensity for both girls and as their tongues danced Brittany felt like she was constantly discovering new parts of the girl she loved. Whimpering moans escaped Santana, sounds that were coming from deep in the back of her throat, primal, almost animalistic groans that only played to heighten both girls arousal.

Into the kiss Santana spoke. Brittany moved her lips a fraction to the side of Santana's mouth so she could still look deep into the hazel eyes.

"Fuck me so hard I forget".

It almost sounded pleading but Brittany knew that distraction was exactly what Santana needed and after another intense kiss the blonde set about kissing down the centre of the Brunettes body pausing slightly to rid herself of her panties before continuing.

Teasing wasn't on the cards, she wanted to do whatever she could for the girl she loved and if she wanted to forget for a few hours then she would do whatever she could to make that happen.

Without any warning Brittany plunged two fingers deep into Santana, curling her fingers hard immediately. As soon as the fist gasp and moan left the Latina's lips Brittany continued thrusting her fingers as hard and fast as she could. After a couple of minutes with the brunette thrsting her hips to meet Brittany the dancer slowed her pace focusing on curling her fingers inside Santana. At the same time Brittany continued her assault with her tongue, circling Santana's aroused nub, and licking the silky muscle between her clit and centre which was already quivering from the rapid attention her fingers were providing.

Santana couldn't voice anything she simply gripped hard to the bed sheets and lay her head back trying to remember to breath.

Brittany licked a small trail up to Santana's navel moving her body as she did so her thigh was between Santana's legs. Using her own leg to add extra pressure and depth Brittany continued her rhythm, hard and fast before adding a third finger. Santana brought her leg up a little bit allowing Brittany to ride against the friction of the beautiful tanned thigh, relieving some of the tension of her own arousal.

Brittany wasn't being aggressive or rough but the combined strength, power and technique she was supplying pushed Santana tumbling into rapture as her orgasm hit hard, followed moments later by a second equally intense. Her neck tensed has she slumped back into the mattress. She steadied her breathing as she came down, endorphins flooding her. The shuddering of Santana's body was enough for Brittany and with a small whimper she came hard.

Brittany kissed a path back up Santana, leaving small damp kisses as she went. As she met with the beautiful deep eyes she kissed the brunette tenderly. Pulling back from the kiss Santana's head rolled limply into Brittany's neck and her bronzed arm clung around Brittany's slender figure. "I love you"

Kissing the sleeping girls forehead Brittany breathed in the Latina's scent "I love you too baby". As she settled back onto her pillow, allowing the afternoon events to truly settle in another tear fells down her pale cheek. She had to look after San - there had to be a better plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana woke, the pain settling through her body, the bruises littering her skin screaming as she rolled over to look at the alarm clock. 11:02 the red digits on the clock read. Santana lifted her hand to sooth her own forehead, her mind overwhelmed once again. Slowly getting out of bed and retrieving her robe from the back of the door, Santana made her way down stairs in search of Brittany, the only relief her mind could gather was the thoughts of the previous night and Brittany's soft touches, her lips covering every inch of her body soothing the pain and engulfing her in love.

Santana paddled into the kitchen, a smile appearing on her cut lips at the sight of the blonde holding a steaming cup of coffee and gazing out of the window in a daydream. Walking up behind the taller girl Santana draped her tanned arms around the dancer's tiny waist and hugged her, her head just reaching to kiss the blondes almond skinned shoulder.

Brittany turned slowly as soon as she felt the contact and placed the mug on the counter. Kissing Santana's lips as delicately as she could she gazed into the hazel eyes looking back at her, desperately trying to ignore the dark bruises and cuts covering the beautiful features.

"Did you sleep baby?" Brittany asked as she brushed the brunette hair back behind Santana's ears.

"I dreamed of a rather sexy nurse" Santana said before realising how tight her face was when she tried to talk. Wincing Santana felt the soft hand of her lover on her cheek, her pale thumb lightly stroking Santana's cheek.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really, I'll just get some juice".

"Okay well do you feel up to getting dressed? We are expecting visitors any minute".

Santana looked puzzled but Brittany had disappeared out of her embrace and down into the basement office before she could ask who was due. Pouring a large glass of orange juice from the fridge Santana paused looking and finger painting José had done with Brittany only a couple of days before. She ran her stiff fingers over the uneven surface and allowed a tear to escape.

* * *

Walking tentatively down the wide staircase now dressed in 'boyfriend' style jeans and a green hoodie Santana could hear the sounds of muffled voices coming from the lounge. She didn't recognise the husky tones and immediately started to panic. Her head lost all sense of logic and hundreds of thoughts started swirling." Where is Brittany? Had they found the house? They had said she had a week to come up with the money. What about the security? Had they just let random people wonder in?"

As quietly as she could Santana turned the handle on the hall cupboard, trying desperately to stop the small squeak from the door hinges. Pulling out an old baseball bat Santana felt the pull of her muscles roaring down her right hand side. Her left hand clutched at her ribs as she softly closed the door bat firmly in hand.

"San, what are you doing?" Brittany stood in the living room doorway with a puzzled expression.

"Who is it in the lounge Britt?" Santana whispered suspiciously, her eyes frantically searching the blondes to see if there was any sign she was in danger.

"Don't worry baby, I'm taking care of everything" Brittany walked forward and pulled the bat out of Santana's hands and rested it up against the wall. Taking Santana's hand in her own she led the reluctant Latina into the lounge. Santana was faced with Puck, Mercedes and a two people in suits she didn't recognise.

"San, this is Detective O'Keefe and Detective Alexander". Detective Alexander smiled warmly at the weary girl as she entered the room. She was a short Lady with blonde bobbed hair and pretty features. Her partner was a slightly older looking guy, much taller with a dark complexion and a shadow of stubble on his face.

Santana looked at Brittany, a slight flash of anger clear in her eyes. The blonde girl griped her hand and held her gaze. "I know this isn't how you wanted to do this, and that you just wanted to hand over the money, but it's not just us we have to take care of San, we have a son and baby on the way. We have to be responsible". Brittany tried to smile, hoping Santana would see it her way. Santana remained silent but as she wasn't kicking off which Brittany took it as a good sign and led her over to the sofa sitting in front of the concerned stares of Puck and Mercedes.

Detective Alexander started, her voice was soft, talking in a way as to not spook the young women. "Can you talk me through the events of yesterday afternoon Ms Lopez?"

Santana looked at Brittany for reassurance and she was met with a warm smile and the blonde's firm grip on her own hand, their fingers tightly entwined.

Santana started slowly to describe what she was doing before the men entered the club and the attack in detail. Puck watched on with a guilt ridden face. He knew there was nothing he could have done but that didn't rid him of the thought that he should have been there.

"Ms Lopez, you said that you opened the safe and gave them $10,000 in cash and a ring. Can we start with the money? That is a lot of cash to have in your safe"

Santana looked down at her feet. "I pulled the money out of the bank three days ago. I was going to buy" Santana paused "it's kind of a surprise. Do I have to tell you?"

"We really do need to gather all the facts"

Santana took a deep sigh and looked at the beautiful blonde who was still holding her hand. "I pulled the money out so I could put down a deposit on a studio for you, it's just a small space around the corner from the club but with some work I think it could be perfect for you to dance and..."

Brittany wrapped herself around Santana, kissing her softly. "Baby, you're too much" she smiled.

Detective O'Keefe interrupted the exchange "And the ring"?

"Why the hell do you think I had an engagement ring in my desk" Santana snapped

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand again yet looked questioningly at Santana.

"It, it was an eng', it was a gift for Brittany" she stumbled out. She didn't care about giving all the information at that point; she wanted some parts of her life to remain personal to her and Brittany. Hoping that Brittany hadn't focused when she was talking about the ring she looked again at the two detectives.

Detective Alexander appeared to understand. "I'm sorry to keep asking about the ring but could you describe it. You mentioned it was worth over $10,000 in itself. We will release a description to local pawn shops etcetera and see if there is any trace of it".

Santana spoke in a low voice, just above a whisper. "It was a platinum band with a large round cut blue diamond surrounded by a cluster of diamonds. I have the valuation and guarantee I can give you with a full description".

After another hour of running through all the previous days details the two detectives finally stood up. "Ms Pearce has already filled us in on your brother's situation and Mr Puckerman has given us all the security footage from the club which will be invaluable. We will handle everything from here. Try and relax. We will post a uniformed officer outside until we have these guys in custody. We have some leads already so it hopefully won't be long"

Santana nodded and Brittany let the officers out. Puck got up, reassuring Santana that he would take care of everything. Mercedes walked behind the mohawked guy placing her hand against his lower back pushing him affectionately out of the room throwing the injured girl an encouraging smile.

Santana walked through to the kitchen to find Brittany sat at the table with two mugs of coffee. Santana sat at the head of the table, next to Brittany, turning her body to face the blonde girl and talking both of her pale hands in her own.

"Thank you" she said softly as a tear built up in her eye.

"I'm sorry I sprang it on you but I knew you would freak"

"It's okay; I think it was for the best, I just can't have anything happen to you, our baby pr José".

"We love you San and we can't have anything happen to you either".

"Britt, I miss José"

"I know honey I do too. I don't like having a quiet house anymore although it will be nice to be able to make as much noise as we like until my parents bring him back Klompendansen wearing klederdracht"

Santana laughed as much as her injured face would allow. "Our little boy is very cosmopolitan"

"And tri-lingual"

"A long as you don't only teach him the curse words like you taught me" the Latina smiled

"kus mijn hol"

Santana raised her eyebrow suggestively "If you insist"**.** Santana reached over and kissed Brittany gently. "So it looks like we are under house arrest for a couple of days. Do you think there is any chance my nurse will make another appearance to look after me?" Santana gestured towards the stairs.

* * *

Lounging naked on the crisp white sheets of their bed Brittany played with Santana's long hair, twirling it around her finger and pulling into little pleats.

"San?"

"Yes beautiful"

"You know the ring the police were asking about..."

The loud high pitched call of the bedside telephone caused both girls to jump and allowed Santana to release a quick sigh of relief. She smiled briefly at Brittany before reaching over to answer it. 'Saved by the bell!' she though as she prepared herself to release some of her trademark wrath on whichever poor unsuspecting telesales person was phoning in the middle of the day.

"Hello?" Santana said warily as she picked up the receiver. "Yes, this is Ms Lopez... Is he okay?.. No we are still at our house... can we go to the hospital or? ". Santana looked at Brittany with wide eyes; the blonde girl looked back at her fearfully as she tried to make out the details of the conversation. "Well can you at least send a car or an escort or something so we can go and see him?.. Okay, we will be ready... yes... I will speak to Detective Alexander about it when we arrive at the hospital...Thanks".

Santana calmly placed the phone back on its base and looked over at Brittany. "Puck is in hospital, he was shot at the club. The police were trailing the wrong guys and they came back early".

"Is he okay?" a tear rolled down the blondes cheeks as she tried to stop her hands from shaking as she rubbed circles on Santana's back.

"I don't know".


End file.
